inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:True name
Murtagh? its never said that murtagh or thorn knew their true names, only that galbatorix did CC-2054Talk 18:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but to prove it, Galbatorix would've had to say it in front of Murtagh. Otherwise, Murtagh wouldn't have cooperated with him.--Iner22 16:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, Galbatorix don't need to talk it to Murtagh once he has control above Murtagh and this one cannot hurt him. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 189.44.101.201 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :I agree with Iner22 for Galbatorix to control Murtagh he would've had to say Murtagh's true name aloud or the spell (whatever you may call it) wouldn't have worked because Galbatorix wouldn't have been able to make Murtagh do anything with only using his mind Murtagh would have had to use his words to mkae the spell (or whatever you ay call it) work..at least that's my theory --Aiedail —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 50.33.199.252 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:34, August 15, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). ::::He would have, but like Eragon with Sloan, he could have whispered it too quietly for comprehension.--Gilderien Talk| 20:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Eragon's True Name I submit for discussion that at least a part of Eragon's true name must be Brisingr. I have several reasons for believing this. 1. It is the first word of the ancient language uttered by Eragon, and he did so without knowledge of it's meaning or even having heard the word before (please correct me if I'm wrong on this point). He did this when he and Brom fought the Urgals after leaving the Palancar Valley. As I recall, the spell nearly took all of Eragon's life energy to defeat the Urgals. 2. His sword is called Brisingr, and it appears to be his favorite spell (much like HP's "expelliarmus"). 3. In a slightly more metaphorical way, but I think highly likely, Eragon has a fiery temperment. He is quick to ignite in anger. I think this is particularly relevant as repeated behavioral attributes and habits seem to be the basis of true names - as when Eragon guessed Sloan's true name. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.183.105.25 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :Um, Eragon heard Brom use it previously, but he thought he was swearing, so he said it in anger against the urgals. Mr. Anon 01:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Speculations * As of Brisingr, Eragon still does not know his true name. Murtagh, however, must be aware of his true name since Galbatorix tortured him and explored his consciousness until he learned his true name and called him by it as a means of gaining control over him. However, Galbatorix is believed to not know his true name as Arya stated the knowledge would likely drive him mad. It is also a possibility that the seven words in the Ancient Language that Brom told Eragon are Galbatorix's true name, because Brom died immediately after telling him to "Use them in your hour of greatest need." That is likely because there is a spell on Galbatorix's true name that kills anyone who uses it. * There is one time also where Eragon is specifically asked if he knows his true name by the Shade Durza, but it is not his true name as Durza tries to use it and fails. However at the point in the series Eragon's knowledge of the ancient language isn't up to par as is the case with Elva (ie. Skolir vs Skoliro). Brisingr is the ancient word for fire but it can also mean other things associated with fire such as light. When questioned by Durza fearing for the his life Eragon makes up a name in the ancient language that was to mean "He who kills the shadows" this could be his true name however just pronounced incorrectly. * Eragon's true name may be Brisingr, as when he first mentions it to Brom, he felt incredibly alive and that he felt shivers. Moved.--Wyvern Rex. 11:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Elves Elves are supposed to instinctively know their true names, but in Inheritance, Eragon asks Arya if she knows hers. Then, surprisingly, after she says that she does, he asks her how she discovered it and she speaks of finding an unusual flower and having an ephiphany. A contradiction? The only explanation I can think of is that elves instinctively know their true names, but this only extends their original true name, and they have to discover it if it changes, which would mean that Arya's did. Of course, that still doesn't explain Eragon would ask the question having been told before that elves instinctively know their true names, unless he was being forgetful. ProfessorTofty 05:07, May 25, 2012 (UTC)